project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Staryu Line/FRLG
Staryu is catchable in Pallet Town, Cinnabar Island, Vermillion City, and One Island using the Super Rod, and is a LeafGreen version exclusive, so if you are hoping to get one in FireRed, tough luck. For all of us FR/LG Nuzlockers, Misty’s Starmie still gives us PTSD, as we almost always lose at least one ‘mon to her - I know I have lost Nuzlockes at this gym, because I choose Charmander, and wasn’t lucky enough to catch a Bellsprout. For any of us who also play competitive, many will know Starmie as a force in the Generation I competitive scene, and Starmie has been in OU until Generation VII. Yes, it really is that good. However, do Starmie’s competitive strengths work out nicely in game? Uh, yeah. It is blessed with great Speed, amazing Special Attack, and decent Defenses. Combine this with the blessing of the Psychic type and the ever-useful Water type, Starmie is one of the best Pokemon to have in a Nuzlocke, obtainable right after you beat a Snorlax and get the Super Rod. Important Matchups * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): You have a brand new Starmie, do want to bring it into an Electric gym? If you said yes, give up. Now. As I’m sure you know by now, Diglett’s cave is just a few steps away, why not just get one of them? That’ll be one of the few times you’ll get to use him. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): If you are playing through the game at the usual pace (i.e. you’ve beaten Surge), this is the earliest that you could have a Starmie. While Starmie theoretically has a good type matchup, as it is part Psychic and most of Erika’s team is Poison, you are tempting fate. Psychic is not going to kill in one shot, and all of her Pokemon have and will use Giga Drain, and are going to kill your precious Starmie. Just use your resident Flying-type, you are bound to have one at this point, and the Fly HM is right next to Celadon City, don’t tempt fate unless you absolutely have to. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): You have a Psychic type, probably with that TM, that just came off of a really, really long route with a ton of grinding, going against a Poison gym where 75% of the Pokemon have a weaker Special Defense stat. Go crazy. Muk will probably be a 2HKO, and with Minimize spam, could become a problem. If you still have that Diglett and evolved it into a usable Dugtrio that isn’t dead yet (shocker), you could use that instead. Or just stick with Starmie, trust the typing. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): Psychic spam to win. * Rival (Silph Co.): You can take Pidgeot if you have either Ice Beam or Thunderbolt, otherwise it might end up being a 2HKO with Surf, while it can’t do anything to you. If you did decide to get Ice Beam, Exeggcute will die, and it doesn’t have any Grass moves. However, the Venusaur has Razor Leaf, so avoid it. Water-types can be taken out with Thunderbolt if you have it, though watch out, both Gyarados and Blastoise have Bite, which is around a 3HKO for Blastoise. Fire-types fail miserably before Starmie, have fun. Alakazam can only hit you with Future Sight, so Surf away. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): Starmie OHKOs all of Giovanni's Pokemon outside of Kangaskhan, which can do a decent amount of damage with Mega Punch. Surf should be around a 2-3HKO, with Mega Punch around the same. You are faster, so you should win, but watch out for rogue crits, they come at the worst time. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Theoretically you could use Starmie here, but why? All Sabrina is going to do is boost up with Calm Mind (a move Starmie can’t learn, unfortunately), and just run through your team as you do less and less damage. Long story short, just use a physical attacker. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): Arcanine has Bite, but you’ll outspeed and have a good chance to OHKO with Surf with a definite 2HKO, with Bite being a 2-3HKO. Surf will absolutely destroy the rest of his team. Why is the Fire-type gym on an island again? * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): Epic wave, broski! Surf's up! * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): Same fight as in Silph Co., except now he has a Rhyhorn, with garbage Special Defense. Surf it. Also, Alakazam now has Psychic and Calm Mind. You should be able to handle it, but it might take a little bit if it spams Calm Mind (and knowing the AI, it probably will). A side note: Starmie loves Victory Road, it can hit basically everything super-effectively, and if for some reason it isn't the highest leveled member of your team, it remedies that nicely. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): If you have Thunderbolt - and I recommend it - Lorelei should be easy, if just time-consuming. You can take all of the hits and hit back, as most of her Pokemon are part Water-type and they can’t do anything to you, and you have Thunderbolt. I’d recommend not facing Jynx or Lapras unless necessary, though, since you either can’t hit them super-effectively, in the case of Jynx, or are just too tanky, in the case of Lapras. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Another easy win, use Surf and Psychic to win. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): While she is technically a Poison specialist, most of her team are Ghosts, hitting Starmie for super-effective damage whenever possible. While Starmie can win, it requires a lot of healing and switching for the Gengars, but Haunter is a solid OHKO, and you should outspeed, so you should be fine. For Arbok and Golbat, a Psychic will kill them. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): A Thunderbolt OHKOs the Gyrados, and Surf does a lot to Aerodactyl, and will probably OHKO, but in the case that it doesn’t, Starmie does not want to experience a Hyper Beam to the face. Ice Beam makes short work of the rest of his team. The Dragonairs kinda suck, and Outrage doesn’t do much, around a 3-4HKO, and Ice Beam does a ton, definitely a 2HKO with a chance to OHKO. Dragonite is very powerful, and you NEED to heal before taking on the Outrage, as that is around a 2HKO, and Ice Beam is at worst a 2HKO, but you'll outspeed and should be fine barring RNG hax. * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): Pidgeot has been a joke the entire game, why should it stop being one now? Rhydon is a chump that can’t take a Surf at all. Easy money. Again, if you have Thunderbolt, your rival’s Gyarados should be about as hard as Lance’s. Blastoise is much more difficult, however, as Thunderbolt doesn’t do as much and it has Bite. You can probably beat it, but if you are starting to run low on health, don’t risk it. Charizard is easy, Arcanine is a little bit harder. It is a bit tankier, has Bite, and if you have low health before and during its fight, ExtremeSpeed will do a lot of damage and finish you off, so watch out. Avoid Exeggutor, it has Giga Drain now, and is better handled by a different ‘mon. If needed, however, Starmie can hit it hard with Ice Beam, but it is not preferred. Venusaur is actually easy to take out, as it is weak to STAB Psychic, and needs two turns to use SolarBeam (one turn to use Sunny Day, the other to actually attack), and you outspeed and Psychic is a definite 2HKO. Alakazam is the same as last time - you can fight it, but a physical attacker might be better. * Post-Game: Starmie does decently here and has an average matchup against Mewtwo, but we're Nuzlockers, who cares about the Post-Game? Moves The lowest level you can find Staryu, level 15, it will have the moves Recover, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, and Harden. And its level up movepool is garbage except maybe BubbleBeam at 28, although you should have Surf by then, or Hydro Pump at 46, which is a long time to have a Staryu, and Surf is generally better. Starmie, as a stone evolution, has an almost-nonexistent level-up movepool, except the very useful Confuse Ray at level 33. Well, its level-up movepool sucks, so what makes this such a good Pokemon? Its amazing TM coverage. It gets, wait for it, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Surf, Light Screen, Reflect, Thunder, Rain Dance, and Water Pulse (which is useful for an early Starmie before getting your hands on Surf). It has one of the widest special movepools in the game with really good Special Attack, making it fantastic to cover almost anything it can go up against. Recommended moveset: * Offensive fish: Surf, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam * Stallmie: Recover, Reflect, Light Screen, Toxic Recommended Teammates * Physical Attackers: Starmie handles most battles cleanly, but sometimes it is just easier having a physical attacker to more-easily handle Psychic-types, bulky Normal-types, and the occasional Ghost-type. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Snorlax, Tauros, Marowak, Machamp, Hitmonlee * Bulky Pokemon: Starmie actually has pretty good bulk for a glass cannon, with 60/85/85 defenses, and can take a hit if need be, especially if running screens, but it helps to have a more bulky Pokemon on your team to take some hits in case Starmie needs to heal. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Snorlax, Marowak, Sandslash, Blastoise, Tentacruel, Venusaur, Slowbro Other Staryu's stats Starmie's stats * What Nature do I want? Really anything that doesn't lower Special Attack or Speed, but the overall best is anything that lowers its Attack stat, which will never be used, with Modest and Timid being the absolute best. * Which Ability do I want? Illuminate is useless and Natural Cure is a godsend, as everyone hates status, especially Nuzlockers. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Immediately; if you have a Staryu, you should fly to Celadon and buy a Water Stone. There is literally no reason to keep Staryu unless you want BubbleBeam, but Water Pulse is basically the same and Surf is right around the corner. * How good is the Staryu line in a Nuzlocke? Absolutely fantastic, only being held back by being a version exclusive and one or two matchups it can't take by itself. It has amazing stats, a god-like movepool, and is a fairly common encounter when fishing with the Super Rod. You could maybe beat the game with just a Starmie and maybe a Snorlax, it is that good. Staryu's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Water, Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Starmie's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, Grass, Electric, Dark * Resistances: Fighting, Steel, Fire, Water, Psychic, Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Dragon Category:FireRed/LeafGreen Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses